


Between Quiet Moments

by Kate_ (Cronni)



Series: Entries of the Psionic War Campaign [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Entries of the Psionic War Campaign, Gen, Implied Paranoia, Mentions of Near Death Experiences, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronni/pseuds/Kate_
Summary: Aedin thinks about the group, the new couple, and her own feelings.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Entries of the Psionic War Campaign [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758601





	Between Quiet Moments

They have been on this mission for at least two months now, and halfway through the path towards the lands of Amn. And even if their group could always find a way to take a break from adventuring and traveling, Aedin came to a concerning thought – no one knew each other.

It was a trade of names, Nath explaining that he wasn’t from this world, Aedin explaining that she could see through her crow’s eyes, and that was it. And with the weight in their shoulders that they had, with the amount of trust that building a future kingdom would need, not knowing each other was… not good at all.

In consequence, the strangeness of the situation would generate long and awkward moments of pure _silence_.

Like now.

They were, at the moment, calmly – and _quietly_ – walking back to the tavern, trying to forget two things.

First of all, they almost died twice in only two days. This one seemed almost like a concern that only Aedin had, though.

Second, their “friend” Imoen – Lorius's new girlfriend – could be a Shapeshifter sent by the Zhentarim to kill them on their sleep. And that was _definitely_ not a very good situation.

Thinking about the happy couple (even with the revelation above they were still dating, it was weird), the female tiefling was still trying to figure out how the relationship between them worked. The difference of race certainly wasn’t the problem there, but Aedin had a problem believing about love at first sight — she had a problem believing with _any_ type of romantic love. How could people just… Fall in love, out of nowhere?

The logic of it was weird – if there was one in the first place.

To worsen the situation, the cleric’s enhanced hearing captured Xan and Coran’s banter in the distance – some playful discussion in the back, while they thought no one was listening.

Aedin would complain – until remembering the fact that _they didn’t knew each other_.

“If you want to push your luck and keep talking– I might just walk away and leave you here then.”

There was that not-so-much-serious tone in Xan’s voice, followed by Coran’s ironic one.

“Hah, you sure would.”

“I might just kiss you then. You would shut up with that?”

“I– That is not– I’m– Embarrassing me is not fair–“

Aedin preferred to let them be, tuning out the stuttering. Their relationship wasn’t of her concern. Instead, she walked faster, the walking matching Max’s. Keeping herself in silence, she focused on the second set of footsteps and the clattering of armor but lacking the charactering sound of a weapon being carried — the Warlock usually summoned it with an already characteristic sound.

Putting her mind on the subject, there were a lot of things that were characteristic and even weird about him. The quietness approach, the mysterious patron. His heartbeat was usually calm all the time, as well as his breathing and–

“Is everything okay?”

Aedin pretended not being startled by Max’s voice, but Edgar visibly retreated. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

A quiet pause took place. _Calm heart, calm breathing–_ “... Okay then.”

The characteristic silence after a short interaction was back, and Aedin’s mind was set upon a realization.

Love at first sight was still a myth, romantic love was still weird of understand, just like people falling in love was weird. But, certainly, her weird heartbeat – usually this way when her thoughts were set upon the mysterious tiefling, she realized – was even weirder.

All of this coalescing in a single, simpler, thought–

Her sister would want to kill someone as soon as the news about liking a warlock reaches her ears. _Oh well._


End file.
